Miss Rimo/Personality and Relationships
Personality Little is known about Miss Rimo she is extremely veiled in mystery, this is because many don’t even her real name. However, she has revealed that she seems to have a strong tie to some kind of family and is a bit stubborn. She thinks of her business and only hers, she doesn’t have anytime for others. This was shown when she had teamed up with Mutira for about a few hours and just hated so she had left him. So she seems to be a loner, she doesn’t really need dead weight. Miss Rimo doesn’t really seem to care about most, only herself in keeping with the lone wolf act. She is a drifter and as such, she claims that she has no home. After what “she” had done, this had questioned many. What is this “she” Rimo is talking about; however it was revealed that Rimo had a sister. But who her sister was hasn’t been revealed yet, but by the old picture she carries. It seems that Miss Rimo herself is a Roronoa, this was revealed when she had fought Detras and told him that she was a Roronoa. But Rimo had given up the name, believing that she wasn’t worthy of it, because of “her”. But unlike many on the Kensei XI, Rimo seems to have a bit of respect to others. Often commenting on how impressed she is with someone’s sword play or other skills. Again tell Detras that she thought of him as a good opponent and enjoyed their fight, however Rimo does seem to hate the really arrogant ones. Then she gets to what he nickname says, to basically become a “bitch”. Relationships Family Roronoa D. Mikayla Recently it was revealed that Rimo was Mikayla's younger sister, during their battle. They had both addressed each other as sister, talking about old times and such. Originally Rimo loved her sister dearly, but after what she had done to her father and many other family members. Rimo hated her, but ironically. Whenever Mikayla first started out, Rimo wanted to follow her. So this is how Rimo had her hair changed to black from green. But now she regrets ever doing that, because she doesn't think herself to worthy enough to be a Roronoa. So as of now, Rimo wants Mikayla dead. Roronoa Zoro Even thought Rimo is basically an evil woman, she has respect for Zoro. Even though they haven't met each other, or she thinks that Zoro doesn't even know that Rimo exists. She respects him as a swordsman and if they ever meet, Rimo wish to warn Zoro of Mikayla's plan for him and the rest of the Roronoa's. Roronoa Jakiro Again even though she has never met Jakiro, Rimo knows of him through the WG. Because of her under the table deal, she was able to hear about him and his mission to go after Mikayla to. She has respect for him as well, she even wishes to help him track down Mikayla and help kill her. Kensei XI Mutira D. Venganza Originally it had seemed that Mutira and Rimo had teamed up together, but that was quickly finished. She thought of Mutira as dead weight and his attitude, didn't fit her well either. She had commented that Mutira was nothing more than a walking maggot farm and Mutira commented that she was nothing more than a bitch. That he isn't scared of her and would gladly plant a bullet in her skull. World Government Now Rimo and the WG have an odd relationship, is somewhat grateful that she was offered a deal to have her record wiped clean. If she went after Mikayla and some other odd jobs for them, however she hates the fact that she has to report on every little movement. So often she will just give them the "all is going well", just to get them off her back. But she still has a hate for them, because she is still on the Kensei XI and wants to get off of it. So that she can go back to her business and just be in the background. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages